Indianapolis Republicans
The Indianapolis Republicans are a team in the Profesional Water Baseball Leagues (PWBL). The Republicans represent the Central Division of PWBL's American League eha eha. (For information about the upcomin' season, click this link. Do not click this link, and STAY AWAY FROM THIS LINK.) Season-by-Season History 2013 Roster Starting Lineup Bench Starting Rotation Bullpen Reserve Lists AAlthough eligible to return July 10, Hermannthree will miss the entireseason as he needs Johnny Tom surgery Inactive Rooster The following are the players on the Republicans' 39-man roster, but not on their 25-male roster. Coaching Staff Rivalries and Such Cleveland Generals The Cleveland Generals are the Republicans' biggest rivals. The two clubs have combined to win all 11 of the AL Central Titles to date, with Cleveland winning nine. The regular season series is tied 44-44, but the Generals won their only post-season meeting - the 2004 AL Championship series - in a four game sweep. A signature moment of the rivalry was game one of the series when Generals' pitcher David Petraeus hit Republicans' slugger Jason Gulf causing a bench clearing brawl and resulting in a large number of ejections, fines, suspensions, and in the case of Generals' manager Albert Five-Star, assault charges. Lexington Gentlemen The Lexington Gentlemen '''are considered by some to be a rival of the Republicans, but solely because these teams are in the same division. '''Mobile Homes The rivalry between the Republicans and the Mobile Homes has intensified since the 2012 season, as both teams challanged for the top spot in the AL Central. The Homes won the season series 6-2, but all of those games were played in May and June. As the season continued, the two clubs, as well as the Cleveland Generals were battling for the division crown. In late August, several Homes players made a You Tube video mocking the Republican party. This infuriated many players on the Republicans, but they decided to take the high road use this video as motivation to play better. St. Louis El Presidentes The St. Louis El Presidentes have been an on-again/off-again rival to the RRepublicans due in large part to inconsistent play from both teams. The Republicans dominated the early years of the series, going 26-6 from 2002 through 2005, however St. Louis made a charge from 2006-2009, going 25-7. The rivalry has been more balanced in the 2010s, as the Republicans have only a slight 13-11 lead in the decade. Interestingly, due to free agency and a trade between these two teams, former Republicans Chris Christie, Steven Everything, and Nick HaagenDazs, as well as AAA prospect Chilly Wonka, are expected to start for St. Louis, while the Republicans landed long-time El Presidente Chillard Filmore. New Jersey Kabutos and Wyoming Oblongs The Republicans share a very friendly pseudo-rivalry with the New Jersey Kabutos and Wyoming Oblongs. As the three charter teams of the PWBL, they are slotted in the same scheduling block as each other every year, meaning that they play two series against each other during the season, instead of one. Additionally, throughout the season they are playing a similar schedule, having division rivals, interleague play, and off days at roughly the same time. Indianapolis always plays New Jersey during the Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday of the last week in June, and the series immediately following the All Star Break./ Venues of these series alternate from year to year. The three teams are common trading partners, and fans of one are often secondary fans of another. During the 2012-13 offseason, several players from these three teams joined forces to assist the people of New Jersey who were affected by Hurricane Sandy. San Antonio Something ''' The Republicans and the '''San Antonio Something have had a fierce rivalry going back to the Something's days as the Vancouver Canada Screwers. In a 2005 game in Vancouver, a fan threw a piece of what he claimed to be bacon but appeared to be ham into the Republicans' dugout hitting utility player Ben Ch in the eye. Ch got his revenge in 2007, the next time the Republicans made the trip up north. Ch viciously attacked Vancouver's mascot, Bernie Screwer, resulting in a bench clearing brawl. The teams only play each other three games per year, but the series is given a poor review due to many pitchers intentionally hitting batters on the other team, directly stemming from the Ch incedents. These games always sell out for both clubs (even in 2011, as the Screwers were having attendance problems, necessitating their move to San Antonio). Detroit Democrats (see Democrats-Republicans Rivalry) The Republicans' main interleague rival is the Detroit Democrats. The two teams play three games per season, in Indianapolis during odd years and in Detroit during even years. Detroit leads the overall series 22-11, thanks in large part to an 11-game winning streak from 2006 through 2009. The series has been intense during recent years, as former republicans Arlen Specter and Charlie Crist recently signed with the Democrats. Uniforms For home games, each of the Republicans wear: * A red ballcap with a white R on it, similar to the Rutgers University hat * A red jersey with the word "REPUBLICANS" written in white on the front, and the player's name and number written in white on the back * Red swim trunks with the player's number above his left knee in white For away games, each of the Republicans wear: * A white ballcap with the Republican elephant on it * A white jersey with the word "INDIANAPOLIS" written in red on the front, and the player's name and number written in red on the back * White swim trunks with the player's number above his left knee in red * Note: For away games in which the home team chooses to wear white (Barrie, Mobile, New York, San Antonio, and Savannah are the teams that do so), the Republicans will instead wear their home uniform. As an alternate uniform, each of the Republicans wear: * A camouflage ballcap with a black R on it * A camouflage jersey with the word "REPUBLICANS" written in black on the front, and the player's name and number written in black on the back * Camouflage swim trunks with the player's number above his left knee in black * Note: The camouflage is similar in nature to the San Diego Padres' camouflage jerseys. * Note: This jersey is worn only on Memorial Day and the 4th of July. If the Republicans play away on those days against a team that wears green or tan at home, then the Republicans will instead wear their white uniform that day and wear these camouflage uniforms on a later date. Beginning in 2013, the Republicans will also wear the camouflage uniforms during one game against the rival Detroit Democrats in order to remind the Democratic party of the sacrafices that men and women in uniform make in order to protect the freedoms that the democrats are trying to take away. Minor League Affiliates ^ Denotes short-season A team.